


Picturesque Hypixel Skywars Lobby

by TechnoSkep (orphan_account)



Category: Skeppy, Technoblade - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Hypixel - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 06:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TechnoSkep
Summary: Picturesque Hypixel Skywars LobbyA Short Story





	Picturesque Hypixel Skywars Lobby

Picturesque Hypixel Skywars Lobby  
A Short Story

Skeppy was thinking about Technoblade again. Technoblade was a friendly pig with red hands and hot elbows.

Skeppy walked over to the window and reflected on his beautiful surroundings. He had always loved picturesque Hypixel Skywars Lobby with its pretty, beautiful parkours. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel energetic.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a royal figure of Technoblade.

Skeppy gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a gracious, stable, trolling with fragile hands and moist elbows. His friends saw him as a trolling, dizzy diamond block. Once, he had even helped a hacking pig recover from a flying accident by /banning him

But not even a gracious person who had once helped a smooth pig recover from a flying accident, was prepared for what Technoblade had in store today.

The drizzle rained like loving glitters, making Skeppy sparkly. Skeppy grabbed a warped ring that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Skeppy stepped outside and Technoblade came closer, he could see the prettiest smile on his face.

Technoblade gazed with the affection of 4774 admirable pigs. He said, in soft tones, "I love you and I want sexy times."

Skeppy looked back, even more sparkly and still fingering the warped ring. "Technoblade, I want you," he replied.

They looked at each other with surprised feelings, like two passionate, determined YouTubers bouncing at a very new tournament, which had romantic music playing in the background and two patient kids running to the beat.

Skeppy regarded Technoblade's red hands and hot elbows. "I feel the same way!" revealed Skeppy with a delighted grin.

Technoblade looked lovingly, his emotions blushing like a big, clumsy pig.

Then Technoblade came inside for a nice snack of golden apple.


End file.
